Petroleum-based petrolatum and wax compositions are well known and are commonly used in a variety of applications including, for example, creams, lotions, hair preparations, cosmetics, candles, ointments, lubricants, adhesives, and coatings. In view of the non-renewable nature of petroleum, it is highly desirable to provide non-petroleum alternatives for materials, such as petrolatums or waxes that have historically been produced from petroleum.